Simba and Nala A Love Story
by Nala's Secret Mate
Summary: This is basically my first fanfiction i deleted the original "The Storm That Changed It All" because i published it too early i apologize anywys basically Nala is the princess and Simba is the son of Sarafina their friendship turns into love


Simba lay down on the hot savannah dirt. Just like all the other cubs Simba liked to have fun, of course they would occasionally get in trouble with Queen Sarabi, But that would never get him to stop being a troublemaker he had gotten used to the constant lectures and the occasional punishments such as no going outside or no walking out of Priderock without an escort. Simba looked up at Priderock. Sometimes Simba wondered what it would be like to be prince of the Pridelands. He thought about it for a good few minutes until his best friend Chumvi approached him. "Hey Simba what's up?" Chumvi asked concerned. " Oh hey Chumvi, I was just thinking what it would be like to be prince of the Pridelands is all." Chumvi looked puzzled but his confused look turned into a small grin. "Hey did you notice that girl watching us from up here?" Chumvi asked a little suspicious. Simba watched Priderock intensively and then he saw it a female cub staring at him and Chumvi with great interest. "I think that's the princess Simba." Chumvi stated almost not believing what he had just said. This shocked Simba He had never known that Queen Sarabi and King Mufassa had a child either that or Simba was incredibly slow. Simba glanced back at her and told Chumvi "I think shes the same age as us Chumvi." Chumvi stared at Simba as if in thought until he finally spoke " You should go talk to her Simba." Simba thought for a moment if he was friends with the princess of the Pridelands it would boost his popularity enormously, then a concern came into mind why would royalty even want to speak with him unless it was something he had done to get in trouble. Suddenly it hit him it was all pretty much easy to figure out he'd try asking Queen Sarabi to talk to her daughter and if that didn't work he had something else up his sleeve.

Once Sarabi passed by he took his chance Simba walked up to her and as politely as he could greeted her. "Hello your Highness."

Sarabi looked down and a grin formed on her face " Hello young Simba how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you, um I just wanted to ask if I um...may speak with your daughter.." Simba stated rather shyly.

Sarabi smiled and decided to tease Simba "Ahhh I see you've taken an interest in my daughter."

Simba froze and blushed slightly " No,no it's not like that I was just wondering if she needed a friend is all."

"Well as you might not have known my daughter is very lonely inside her den. you see I cannot let her out for she might dirty her coat."

"That's fine I'll stay with her inside the den everyday no cub should be lonely." Simba said his heart pounding very fast.

Sarabi smiled at the nervous cub "Wellll since you care so much about my daughter so badly I suppose I can let you see her."

Simba beamed with excitement but that excitement soon turned to embarrassment as he heard Sarabi's last words.

"But no kissing on the first date." Sarabi teased and watched Simba almost trip when she said that.

Once Simba reached the den he saw a tan cream colored cub lying down in the corner of the den

Nala was lying down bored out of her mind then her boredom turned into bliss when she saw a golden colored cub approaching her she rushed to go meet the cub.

"Hi! I'm Nala."

Simba froze and a thought came into his mind he thought Nala was...pretty. Then an idea came into his mind.

"Hey I'm Simba." Simba stated coolly a charming smile on his face as he looked her up and down

Nala realized this and blushed crimson she could feel her legs trembling.

"So Princess Nala what do you do for fun around here?"

"well...i..um..we..can go to this place on top of Priderock we can play tag at..."

"Lead the way your Highness."

Nala beamed at his statement and lead the way while they walked side by side to the top of Priderock

As they walked they stole glances at each other at one point they looked at each other at the same time and quickly looked the opposite direction blushing red.

Once they reached the top of Priderock Nala jabbed Simba's side and Simba chased after her after a few hours of tag they both tried pinning one another.

Exauhsted they both lied down at the edge of Priderock and watched the sunset together Simba noticed a group of lionesses arriving and realized it was the hunting party Nala had noticed them too and they both exclaimed in unison "Dinner!"

They raced each other to the den until Nala tripped on a rock and slammed into Simba they both tumbled into the middle of the den and Simba noticed how Nala and him were positioned in Nala was lying on top of him her legs over Simba her chest equal to his and their lips met for a very long kiss.

The den roared with laughter at the two cubs trying to untangle themselves from each other and Sarabi approached them both.

She stared at Simba and decided to tease him again " I thought I told you no kissing on the first date."

Simba's eyes widened as he tried harder to untagle himself Nala tried to remove her tail from simba's paws which caused them to crash into each others embrace and their lips back into their original place.

"Didn't know you had it in you Simba!" Chumvi teased.

Finally Simba and Nala managed to escape their situation and began to eat their meal.

Night began to arrive and Sarafna grabbed Simba as Sarabi picked up Nala.

"Not going to give your _girlfriend _a goodnight kiss?" Sarafina teased and Simba ran into their den.

Nala blushed and sighed as she took a final glance at Simba and went to bed.

The next morning Simba awoke to a beautiful sunrise as he wen out to watch it and think about what he was going to do today he noticed Nala was out and about already watching the sunrise he figured he might as well greet her now.

"Hey Nala."

Nala blushed and stared into his eyes

"Hi Simba." she said with a grin.

"So,what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know really.." Nala said a bit sadend

"Hmmmm...Hey! How about we go to the waterhole we can play with the others."

"I don't know Simba...what if I don't fit in." Nala lowered her ears

"Hey,hey,hey! Look i'm sure you'll fit in just fine." Simba said putting his arm around her trying to comfort her.

Nala couldn't believe it Simba was actually putting his arm around her she didn't dare move. She looked at Simba and stared into his amber eyes.

"Alright Simba..let's go."

As they walked over to the waterhole Nala realized something. She couldn't go to the waterhole without her mom's approval! Nala bounded off towards Priderock.

"Mom!"

Sarabi turned to see her daughter racing toward her.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Mom!Mom! I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok.."

"Can I go with Simba to the waterhole?"

"Hmmm..Well..Ok but you stay close to Simba understand?"

"Yes! Thanks mom!" She exclaimed and raced off toward Simba who was patiently waiting for Nala.

"What was that about?" Simba asked.

"I just had to get my mother's approval."

"Um..ok" Simba replied.

Once they were at the waterhole Chumvi came running over to them.

"Heyyy lover boy." Chumvi teased.

"Shut up Chumvi." Simba said back.

They both laughed and began trying to pin one another. Simba always won against Chumvi but for some reason he can't win against Nala.

The three of them played tag for the rest of the day until it grew dark. Rain started to pour from the night sky and the three went back to to the den. As they walked to the mouth of the den lightning lit the sky which terrified Nala and she raced off in to the den and hit the back of the den.

"Nala! Are you ok?" Simba asked concered for her.

"Not really i'm really afraid of lightning.." She admitted ears down as she looked to the floor.

Simba felt bad for her and came up with an idea.

"Hey, you wanna come sleep with me...I-I MEAN sleep near me..I MEAN.." Simba stated cut off by Nala's index paw on his lips and gave him a soft shhhhhhh. "I know what you mean Simba and thank you."

Simba relaxed and laid down next to Nala. Nala nuzzled up to Simba. She could hear his heartbeat it sounded like he just ran around the whole savannah 10 times. Nala had an idea in her head and quickly put it into action she put her arm around him and placed her head on his chest. Making Simba blush blood red. In the morning all the lionesses including Sarafina and Sarabi found the two cubs still in the same position as they were last night. Simba lay on his side facing Nala and Nala was facing Simba her arm around his neck her right leg on his and her head still placed on his the lionesses couldn't resist but let out a loud awwwwwwww. Which awoke the two cubs. Simba and Nala looked around still in their position and wondered what the lionesses were talking about until they both realized their sleeping position Simba and Nala both jumped up and tried to run out the den but ended up colliding into each other. Simba laid on top of Nala and their lips met. Simba's eyes widened as they pulled away and the constant awww only grew louder

"umm...i..um.." Simba started.

But befor he could continue Nala rushed out of the den and headed to the top of Priderock.

"Nala!" Simba yelled before racing after her.

He found Nala her ears were down and her face was bright red.

"Hey Nala you ok?"

"yeah i'm fine i just wanted to get away from them."

Simba knew he loved Nala from the day they met he had to tell her sometime he figured he might as well right now. Nala didn't know how to explain to Simba that she really liked him she had to tell him she couldn't wait any longer.

"Nala Ineed to ask you something.."

"Ok what is it Simba?"

"Err...well..i..um...I just... I just wanted to know...if...um..you'd...umm..be..my..girlfriend?"

Nala's eyes widened she had been waiting for him to ask her and now it was here.

"OF COURSE SIMBA YES! YES I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Nala shouted as she nuzzled him.

"How are we gonna tell our parents?" Simba asked.

"I don't know.." Nala replied.

"Hmmm... I know!" Nala exclaimed.

They rushed to Sarabi and right in front of her Nala kissed Simba. Srabi looked shocked but her shock turned into a smile and she finally said

"Well it's about time you two figured out your feelings for each other. Simba and Nala looked at each other and smiled.

And so Simba and Nala lived their lives happy and content

***so that's it i hoped you guys liked it i'm sorry for the confusion i am new so please review and i probably will do more of this so tell me what you guys think was it good was it bad i'll appreciate the good reviews so thank you to Lone Wolf LUFC for inspiring me to making this check out his stories theyre really good alright goodbye!***


End file.
